


Dreaming

by Turtlebaby



Series: MMOM 2014 [17]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Dreaming, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlebaby/pseuds/Turtlebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Still on time! These are getting shoddier with every passing day (let's not deny that, shall we?) because I'm running on wank fic E -  so if there's something you'd like to see written or a prompt you'd like to give, please please feel free.  I'm open to a wide variety of, basically, anything. I CAN write other pairings (this one just happens to be my favorite, lol) so ok. Here's today's submission.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Still on time! These are getting shoddier with every passing day (let's not deny that, shall we?) because I'm running on wank fic E -  so if there's something you'd like to see written or a prompt you'd like to give, please please feel free.  I'm open to a wide variety of, basically, anything. I CAN write other pairings (this one just happens to be my favorite, lol) so ok. Here's today's submission.

"Neal?" Peter whispered into the dark. "Are you awake?"

The only response was a snuffle from the other bed, less than an arms length away. Peter sighed and stared up at the ceiling. Five nights, two bed, and one room; it had been a long week in almost constant eyeline of his partner. 

He'd never considered himself insatiably horny before, but he hadn't been in a situation where he  couldn't  since he lives under his parents roof. His patience, with himself mostly, was growing thin.

In the last week he'd managed twice in the shower before Neal came knocking. But it might look weird to leave his bed in the middle of the night for a shower, should he get caught. He could just go jack off in the bathroom but that... was something reserved for desperate teenagers. He could control himself. He rolled over and buried his face in the pillow. Sleep came, eventually.

And so did he. On the end of a dream he couldn't remember, he woke up to his own gasp as he brought himself over the edge, boxers down just low enough to give himself access to his cock. 

He groaned at the mess in his hand and his tshirt. He moved to get out of bed but stopped when movement in the dark caught his eye.

"Here." Neal dropped a box of Kleenex on the bed beside him before returning to his own bed, the springs loud in the dark. 

Peter stilled, heart hammering in his throat. On the list of embarrassing things to happen to him in his life - this was quickly ranking up there with the time his sister caught him exchanging handjobs with the neighbors son when he was 14. 

He pulled a tissue from the box and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Neal's voice was only half awake. "You were dreaming. You're only human."

Peter blinked into the dark. "Ok." If Neal wanted to drop it, he could certainly handle that. "Goodnight." 

This time it was Neal caught between waking and sleeping, his cock half hard. Peter's breathing evened out and the gentle snores took over. And yet Neal was awake a - the memory of his name off his partners lips as he came was like a throbbing ache in his belly. 

And what could be do but pretend it never happened.


End file.
